


Poor unfortunate burglars

by DjCrescendo27



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec, little drabble fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjCrescendo27/pseuds/DjCrescendo27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus never worries about burglars when he leaves the door unlocked. After all, he always have his trusty cat and his lovely boyfriend to keep them all out.</p><p>Drabble fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor unfortunate burglars

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to my mind one day :))))  
> Just a short little drabble  
> Hope you like it :)

It doesn't really bother Magnus when he leaves the windows and doors unlocked. He always had his wards to keep unwanted people away. He has a spell that shocks the person badly if he were to try to break down the window or a spell that lights the person in fire when he tries to lock pick the doors. But since it takes to much effort so he rarely uses it. He never used it now since he got Chairman Meow.

Why?

Chairman may look innocent, but as they say, looks can be deceiving. One time, when he got home after a business with the Nephilim, he found a strange guy passed out in the floor with hundreds of scratches in his body especially his face. Lying a feet away was a bag with his possessions. Chairman, who was sitting on the person's chest, trotted to Magnus so nonchalantly as if the scene was an everyday occurrence.  To say that Magnus was amused, was an understatement. Throughout the years, it happened again and again, all ending in the same way. A guy passed out on his floor with several scratches and a bag lying a few feet away.

Magnus still never bothered to lock his doors though.  
  
Then in came Magnus' lover, Alec. When he has moved in, the warlock was very happy to be with him everyday. Although Alec has tried his best to remind Magnus to lock his doors, but he still never did.Then one night, when he got home. He found another guy in the floor, but this time, awake and terrified. He had several scratches in his face and a sword pointed on his neck. Like every other night, Chairman rubbed his head against Magnus' leg and Alec gave him a chaste kiss in the cheek, all done very nonchalantly.

It took Magnus everything to push the bubbling laughter down his throat.

  
(He still never locked his door though.)


End file.
